


ORAS+18 "Baños con Flannery"

by Solidius



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Large Breasts, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidius/pseuds/Solidius
Summary: Aun persiguiendo a los soldados del team Magma, Brendan necesita darse un descanso para recuperar energía. Tal vez la bella lider de Gimnasio pueda ayudarlo...





	ORAS+18 "Baños con Flannery"

En ciudad Lavacalda...

-Maldita sea- Las aguas termales que salían del volcán eran famosas por sus habilidades curativas, muchos entrenadores tomaban un descanso para reponer fuerzas después de entrenar. Uno de ellos, el actual campeón regional, esperaba que las cálidas aguas ayuden a sanar las heridas que le quedaron después de enfrentarse al equipo Magma y a ese extraño monstruo dentro del meteoro- Aun me duele- Brendan sacó su mano del agua para ver como sanaban las cortadas en su piel.

  
Aun con el meteoro destruido, aun había soldados del equipo Magma dispuestos a luchar y Brendan era su principal objetivo. Por ello, el joven salió a de su hogar para luchar sin poner en peligro a su familia ni a sus amigos. Era una situación complicada pero necesaria. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era pensar en May y esperar que no la ataquen para llegar a él. La extraña a ella y a Zinnia, extraña su amistad, sus cuidados…sus pechos. Con los días de abstinencia y sus hormonas aceleradas, Brendan perdía su mirada en el vapor y casi podía ver el curvilíneo cuerpo de Zinnia formarse frente a él. Aun podía sentir el tierno sabor de sus besos, el cálido contacto de su piel y, pero más importante, el adictivo placer de su sexo. Aunque no fue usual, las caricias y el aroma de la mujer seguían tan claro en su mente.

-Ah, tengo que calmarme- hundiendo su cabeza en el agua, Brendan intentaba calmarse. Tenía que pensar en cómo detener a estos locos para proteger a sus amigos y no en mujeres. Aun aguantando la respiración, el joven intentaba concentrarse en sanar para las siguientes batallas…lástima que eso no ayudaba a que su erección desaparezca.

  
Luego de unos minutos, Brendan sacó su cabeza del agua y miró nuevamente al vapor. Parecía que no ayudo en nada, aun podía ver una sensual figura femenina; incluso mejor que antes. Podía ver esas sensuales caderas, unos grandes pechos y un ardiente cabello rojo. Un segundo ¿Rojo? May o Zinnnia no tenían cabello rojo. El joven afino su mirada mientras se acercaba lentamente a esa extra figura pero, con gran sorpresa, descubrió que era algo más dulce que una ilusión.

-¿Brendan?-aquella figuro a verlo, era la líder de gimnasio Flannery la que exponía su cuerpo frente al entrenador- Oye, que bueno verte- sonriendo ella ignoraba como el joven mantenía sus ojos puestos en sus grandes pechos húmedos. Saliendo de su hechizo, Brendan empezó a balbucear sin poder articular ninguna excusa o razón de su encuentro pero a la pelirroja parecía hacerle mucha gracia.

-Flan…lo siento…yo…-apenado, el joven cubrió sus genitales y miró en otra dirección- Pero…¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tengo parte del negocio y una llave extra– respondió ella acercándose un poco al confundido joven – Pensaba darme un baño nocturno ¿No es genial encontrarnos aquí?-

-Ehh…yo estaba terminando- Brendan dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse con lentitud- Te dejaré sola- Él sabía que debía escapar antes que sus instintos lo traicionen. Pero, con una sonrisa caliente, Flannery lo abrazó por atrás congelándolo al instante.

-Oye, oye ¿Por qué te alejas?- colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza del joven ella solo dejó que sus pechos hicieran su magia en las hormonas del entrenador. Estaba sorprendida que la espalda del chico sea tan grande y sólida, era una sensación tan extraña frotar sus pezones contra esos músculos pero le gustaba bastante-Oh, ya no eres un niño-

Flannery pasó sus manos por el pecho de Brendan, todo ese entrenamiento a su edad empezaba a marcar ese cuerpo. Pronto encontró los abdominales de Brendan, divirtiéndose un poco mientras más avanzaba explorando su cuerpo pero, cuando llegó más abajo, su mano encontró algo sobre saliendo del agua. Mirando hacia abajo, Flannery cambió su rostro mirando la sorpresa de Brendan; “Tener a Rayquaza de su lado” tenía un nuevo significado. Brendan tembló cuando las manos femeninas sujetaron su miembro, algo que a ella parecía divertirle. Sin hacer caso a las suplicas del joven, la mujer mordió su labio inferior con lujuria mientras masajeaba el sexo del entrenador con tenacidad. La temperatura de Brendan empezaba a superar las aguas termales, sabía que estaba mal pero necesitaba esto. Necesitaba de ella con urgencia. Con fuerza, el joven abrió sus brazos liberándose del agarre de la pelirroja y girando para tenerla frente a frente. Flannery dio un paso atrás pero Brendan la sujetó del brazo. Si harían las cosas, las harían a su manera.

\-------------

-Oh, cariño- Flannery fue arrastrada hasta el borde de la fuente para que Brendan pueda cumplir sus deseos con esos pechos tan suculentos. Sus areolas rojas resaltaban de ese bello blanco perlado, tan irresistibles, Brendan no perdió ni un segundo en sujetarlos en sus manos causando un temblor placentero en la mujer. Besarlos, frotarlos, lamerlos, era como si no tuviera tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlos. Brendan punzaba esos duros pezones con su lengua aun atrapados entre sus dedos- Me harás acabar antes si sigues tan…aww…animado-

-Lo siento, Flannery pero…- al escucharla, Brendan bajó sus manos a las rodillas de la mujer mientras bajaba sus labios por el ombligo de la pelirroja-…Necesito tu cuerpo- en un segundo, las piernas de Flannery se separaron y los deseos del joven se volvieron realidad.

-Oye, espera- era inútil, Brendan no la escuchaba. El rostro del joven se hundió en sexo de la mujer haciendo que su cabeza entre en cortocircuito. El besaba aquellos labios bajos mientras respiraba el aroma erótico de la pelirroja. Ella podía sentir como la ardiente lengua del joven jugaba en sus lugares más prohibidos, estaba ahogándose en sus propios gemidos sin poder pedirle que se detenga. Estaba besando su clítoris mientras hundía 2 de sus dedos en su sexo, no era justo. No podía, no podría contenerse más-Bren…yo…no…ahhh…AAHHH- cerró sus piernas aun con el rostro de joven en ella y soltó un gemido tan fuerte que podía confundirse con un aullido salvaje. La mujer arqueó su espalda sintiendo como sus nervios explotaban de placer y sus pensamientos se podían en blanco.

-¿Flannery?- la mujer tardó en responder, Brendan estaba ahora sobre ella sujetando su rostro y algo preocupado-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Qué?- Flannery no podía entender que paso al principio, hasta que el temblor en su cadera se lo recordó- Eso fue genial, amor- la mujer sonrió abrazando del cuello a Brendan y atrayéndolo a sus pechos además de frotar su mejilla con el cabello del joven- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esas cosas?-

-(En el pilar celestial con Zinnia)- pensó Brendan pero, claramente, no quería abrir la boca. Las largas piernas de la mujer rodearon la cadera de Brendan empezando a frotar su vagina con el encendido sexo del joven- Flannery ¿Estas segura de esto?- excitado sin duda, Brendan intentaba contenerse para no forzar a la pelirroja quien solo soltó un leve risa.

-Claro que si, Brendan- Flannery, por primera vez, besó los labios de su amante con dulzura para responderle. Aun con su libido por las nubes, él joven aún se preocupaba por su pareja y ella lo agradecía. Su sesión anterior la dejó bien lubricada pero, con solo mirarlo, ese dragón sería complicado de domar- Solo, si puedes, se delicado- dijo suavemente con sus rostros tan cerca.

Acercándolo a la entrada, Brendan esperó que Flannery usara sus dedos para abrirse un poco más antes de empezar y, con lentitud, sus caderas empezaron a acercarse. Apretando los dientes, Flannery sentía como sexo del joven abría sus músculos abriéndose paso. Estaba tan apretado y ardiente que Brendan sentía como su miembro se fundía dentro de ella en un intoxicante placer. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Flannery finalmente sintió como el pene de Brendan golpeó su útero liberando un fuerte gemido pero detrás de una orgullosa sonrisa. Aun no lo deja moverse, pero no impidió que ambos pudieran compartir unos sensuales besos con sus cuerpos unidos. El aliento de la pelirroja tenía un pequeño tono de alcohol pero era tan dulce como las galletas de lava que tanto adoraba. Sus lenguas jugaron un poco mientras las manos de Brendan se deslizaron hasta aferrarse nuevamente a sus pechos y hacer que placer suprima el dolor en el cuerpo de la mujer. Sus paredes estaban tan apretadas, como si deseara que Brendan se quedé por siempre con ella.

\- Vamos, lindo- separando sus bocas por un segundo, Flannery le susurró a su pareja para que empezaran. Brendan empezó lento pero el sexo de la mujer parecía estar unido a él haciéndole un poco más difícil la tarea pero no menos placentera. Sus cuerpos parecían más calientes que las aguas termales, Brendan volvió a besar los pechos de la mujer sin detener sus caderas. Poco a poco, el ritmo aumento, el cérvix de Flannery cada vez recibía más visitas del miembro del joven y, con cada gemido, solo se ponía mejor y mejor. Él se comía sus manos, frotaba sus pezones y la penetrada con tanta locura que la pobre chica ya sentía como el cielo estaba cerca de nuevo- Un poco más, amor, solo un poco más…-

-Flannery- dijo el joven mientras sus labios aún seguían unidos por un hilo de saliva-Estoy cerca, tengo que sacarla-

-No- le respondió ella de manera agresiva cruzando sus piernas sobre la cadera del joven- Lo quiero dentro-

-Pero…- Brendan no pudo responder, los labios de Flannery lo atraparon con tanta pasión que sus caderas solo aumentaron de velocidad. No lo soltaría, no lo dejaría, el pene de Brendan estaba latiendo dentro de ella y no aguantaría más. Ambos genial con descontrol, ella clavaba sus uñas en la espada del joven mientras él se aferraba a sus caderas. Los embates fueron tan violentos hasta que, con el más fuerte, Flannery sintió varios golpes líquidos entrando su útero. Brendan apretó los dientes mientras vertía todo sus deseos dentro de ella le regala otro orgasmo de lo más salvaje. Se quedaron unidos varios minutos, Flannery no quería soltarlo aun con su interior lleno de calor y placer. Brendan buscó sus labios nuevamente pero eran besos más dulces y tiernos que los de hace solo unos minutos atrás.

-Eso fue genial, Flannery- dijo Brendan acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja mientras ella sonreía aun recuperando la respiración- Aun no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy-

-Ambos lo somos, amor- respondió ella mientras acariciaba el pecho del joven- Necesitábamos un poco de “diversión” , supongo- Brendan sonrió y unió su frente con ella mientras sus corazones empezaban a desacelerar lentamente- …¿Brendan?-

-¿Si?-

-Esto sonara raro pero…- igual que al principio, ella puso una sonrisa traviesa- Necesito un favor más-

-Dime- le respondió el sonriendo.

-¿Puedes cargarme a casa?- dijo sonriendo apenada- Mis piernas están algo…”Fatigadas” por tu entusiasmo- al escucharlo, Brendan se sintió apenado pero ya no podía evitarlo.  
\---------------------

A la salida de las aguas termales, los cuídanos miraban sorprendidos como Brendan, el campeón de Hoenn cargaba a la líder de gimnasio en sus brazos. Era un espectáculo bastante raro pero Flannery disfrutaba cada segundo de ello. Brendan sentía pena de que todas las miradas estén sobre él pero, era su culpa, solo lo aceptada. Sonriendo, la pelirroja pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven solo para disfrutar más del viaje. Era extraño pero podría acostumbrarse a esto.  
-Brendan- le dijo en voz baja para que nadie de la calle pueda oírla- Cuando lleguemos a mi casa ¿Lo haremos de nuevo?- las mejillas del joven se pusieron rojas pero lo no tomó mal. Ella solo rió y continuó disfrutando el viaje.

-Tienes suerte que ella aparezca- mientras tanto, una misteriosa figura estaba observando desde las sombras a los amantes. Una mujer con el traje del equipo magma estaba observando a Brendan desde su última batalla con el equipo de color rojo- Recuerda…era MI objetivo-


End file.
